rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Season 3
Season 3 of the machinima web series Red vs. Blue: ''The Blood Gulch Chronicles'' began airing on October 12, 2004. This season continues the story, with the Blood Gulch boys finding themselves in the future, fighting off a bounty hunter and a robot army. The season also introduces the use of the Halo 2 engine, as well as the Marathon Trilogy engine. It is the third full season of Red vs. Blue. Synopsis The third season of the action-comedy series Red vs. Blue and part of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. The universe is in chaos, and the final hope for humanity is two-thousand years in the past with a fast-talking computer that loves knock-knock jokes. What could possibly go wrong? Characters Red Team *Sarge (19 episodes) *Simmons (19 episodes) *Grif (18 episodes) *Donut (17 episodes) *Phil (1 episode) Blue Team *Tucker (17 episodes) *Caboose (17 episodes) *Tex (14 episodes) *Church (14 episodes) *Andy (7 episodes) *Sheila (6 episodes) *Captain Flowers (1 episode) Other *O'Malley (14 episodes) *Lopez (14 episodes) *Doc (13 episodes) *Red Zealot (6 episodes) *Gary (6 episodes) *Wyoming (4 episodes) *Zealots (3 episodes) *Vic (2 episodes) *Francisco Montegue Zanzibar (1 episode) *Robot Number 2 (1 episode) *Yellow Church (1 episode) *Alien (1 episode) Episodes Other Episodes Thanksgiving Day PSA: Indigestion 2004 For Thanksgiving, Sarge announces his plan to outdo the turducken with his own improbably complex creation, while Grif and Church try to point out the difference between Red vs. Blue and Red and Blue states to confused viewers as the 2004 general election loomed. Winter PSA 2005: Cold & Flu Season Tips Grif and Simmons present various tips to combat the cold and flu, though they have little expert knowledge of the subject. Old Annoyance Be Forgot Celebrating Christmas 2004 in the wasteland without Church, the teams reminisce about the previous Christmas, and how he ruined it for them all. Major Players The teams prepare for the 2005 Sundance Film Festival. OMG. Humped. Members of the gulch compete in Halo 2 against Bungie Studios, and are defeated. Uncharted Territories The Blue Team traipse through the new maps of Halo 2 in order to find their parked car. Trivia *In Episode 41, when it cuts to Sidewinder it shows a skull. This could be private Jimmy's skull. Despite Church's past being largely fabricated, Why They're Here reveals Private Jimmy did indeed exist. *During the shift into the newly-released Halo 2 engine, Season 3 featured a number of experiments made by Rooster Teeth, with the characters featuring changes in sub-colors and emblems. These experiments only lasted a few episodes however, and were discarded in the remastered editions. *During the production of Season 3, Rooster Teeth discovered how to drop weapons in the Halo 2 engine, allowing them to both increase the usable aspect ratio of the game's camera and remove the need to constantly "nudge" the camera character to avoid causing a first-person viewing of the weapon. *Episodes 41 through 43 were released back-to-back to fit with the period where Halo 2 hit stores. Burnie Burns stated it was exhausting: "I got 4 hours of sleep in three days. After Episode 43 came out, I actually fell asleep in mid-sentence while talking to someone. They thought I died."https://halo.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=1678 External links *[http://www.roosterteeth.com/archive/?sid=rvb&v=more Red vs. Blue official site] *YouTube Season Playlist *YouTube Remastered Playlist *[http://www.roostertooths.com/ The Unofficial Red vs Blue Resource Site] Trailer Category:Season 3 Category:Series Category:Blood Gulch Chronicles